Hunger Games Sage's Story
by KTwriter15
Summary: Sage is a tribute in the hunger games before Katniss and, like her, has to face some tough decisions ;)
1. chapter 1

"Sage Light!"

I shut my eyes. I wished I could be somewhere else. Anywhere else. The twentieth hunger games and it was me. I was a tribute. District seven definitely didn't put the odds in my favour and I am not normally lucky anyway. Silently I staggered towards the platform. You could hear a pin drop.

"oh well you look like a good one" our sickly escort, Skyla said in her ridiculous Capitol accent. I glared at her.

"now for the boys!" Her flawless, pale fingers grasped a slip of paper in the glass orb.

"Marko Forest!" she cried. I didn't know him. It was probably a good thing. Easier to kill, I guess.

I just can't wait to see you in the arena" she smiling fondly at us both.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"


	2. chapter 2

I was ushered into the tribute train by Skyla and a pair of guards. I didn't feel they were necessary. Even if I did escape, where would I go? The doors slid shut behind us.

"wow! two fifteen year olds!this is going to be an excellent hunger games!"

I glared at her. How insensitive can you get? I headed into the dining room. It took my breath away. Plates upon plates of food lay on a long table stretching the length of the carriage. I walked towards it but suddenly felt sick. I asked a Capitol attendant to show me my room. I staggered in and collapsed onto the bed. I fell asleep within seconds .

When I woke it was mid-afternoon and we were speeding along what looked like district four, a tangle of fishing towns and boats. Someone had put a deep green dress at the end of my bed. I quickly changed and walked into the lounge. Marko was sat on a lime green sofa with our mentor, Maple Racer. She had won by using her enemies weaknesses against them. I was at least glad to have her to help me stay alive. I thew myself onto a puffy armchair.

"I was just wondering what type of people you two should be for the interview. You certainly could pull off the beautiful look" she said, nodding at me. With my long brown hair and dark eyes, most people think of me that way. My attitude said differently but I didn't care.

"maybe," I said, helping myself to a drink.

"but now," Maple said, "we're almost there. It's time to meet your stylists"


	3. chapter 3

After an hour of being prodd down and poked by my prep team, I was finally ready

I hated the hair being ripped from my legs, and the way the stilists looked at me, like I was a piece of wood, ready to be carved. I was wearing a comfortable dark green dress, with green jewels encrusting the top half of my dress, fading into the skirt. As I walked towards our carriage, I looked at the other tributes. District one were wearing glittering diamonds. Three were covered in buttons and levers, bright orange. Marko was wearing a mint green suit, his blaser brown with a wood pattern. I stepped onto the carriage as the trumpets blared. I held my breath as the curtains opened up to the screaming crowds...


	4. Chapter 4

The parade was exhilarating. By the time it was finished I was exhausted, even though it only lasted ten minutes. Maple met us at the end, smiling and nodding.

"I think you should be the beautiful one" she nodded at me.

"what about him?" I joked, smiling at Marko. He definitely wasn't ugly.

"training starts tomorrow" Maple said, "so you should get some sleep. I agreed with her. I was so tired. Me and Marko walked into the training centre together.

" what do you think the arena is going to be like?" Marko asked.

"who knows" I replied. We were at the living quarters. I headed off to my room. The room where so many dead people must have slept in.

"who knows?" I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early and went into the dining room, breakfast seemed to be an endless supply of food. I took a plate with a boiled quale egg sitting neatly in the middle of a stack of neatly buttered bread. A lump rose in my throat. Food from home. I crossed into the lounge to find my stylist Amber. She had elaborate curls in her blonde hair, though it didn't look artificial. She held out a stack of clothes.

"your training gear" she said, and I took it. After going to my room, I examined them. A brown t-shirt fitting close to the body. A black hoodie. A pair of black comfortable leggings. I smiled. It was ten. I headed off to the training centre. Marko was there already. I didn't see him come down though. The training centre was filled with lots of different stations and everyone had already started. Marko was at the knife throwing station. I joined him,picking up a small knife and taking aim. I threw it. It soared through the air and hit the third ring in. I wondered whether it would be that fast to kill someone.

"Wow. you throw good" Marko said. He was watching me.

"I'm surprised myself" I said picking up another knife. For and hour I practised with the knives, finally being able to hit the bulls eye. Then I moved to the axe station. District seven, lumber. I knew how to use an axe well. It was amazing. There were so many varieties. It was lunch before I knew it. I ate my serving of mouth-watering stew then stumbled to our floor in the training centre,suddenly exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days passed too quickly. I did spear throwing, a handful of survival skills, and archery. I was OK at archery but I preferred knife throwing. Before I knew it, it was time to impress the Gamemakers. We sat on cold steel benches as the the Gamemakers called us in. The strange thing was that they were calling us in two at a time. Each time they went in, it took about ten minutes. What were they doing?

It was my turn. My and Markos turn. We walked in and stared. In the centre of the room was a giant glass box. At each entrance there was two smaller boxes with doors. Two avoxes helped us into the smaller boxes and handed us a belt of weapons. Something scanned us and a voice said, "you must fight each other using this simulation. You control these," two orange holographic people flickered to life In the glass box. I moved my arm. So did the hologram.

"begin" one of the Gamemakers said. I leapt into action. Marko threw a spear, but I deflected it with my axe, turning round and throwing a knife. It skimmed his calf. He advanced on me, drawing up a sword. I stopped his first hit with my axe but he was overpowering me. His sword lashed out into my heart. My orange figure crumpled, and dissappeared. I can't believe he had beaten me. We were led out and sent to our room. Cold silence followed us up the lift. I went to wash In my room and got changed. Skyla called me to see the scores. None standed out. Then it got to District seven. Markos face flashed on the screen. He had got a nine. A respectable score. But since I had lost, what would I get? It flashed my face. Seven. I really had to pull it out of the bag in the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day went by quickly. Maple helped me prepare for my interview. I practiced my 'winning smile' and my posture. I wore the same dress I wore for the parade, and nerves didn't bother me.

'what did you feel like when you got chosen?' David Lightning, the interviewer asked me. I was about to say 'dread' but then I remembered pleasing the audience.

'I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see the capitol and its amazing people.' I saw Maple nodding out of the corner of my eye.

'and what do you think the arena will look like, my dear.'

'Ive got no idea.' I said, forcing myself a smile, 'but I hope it's something really exciting.'

That night I didn't sleep. I kept thinking about the question. What would it be like?

In the morning I was dragged out of bed. I changed into the gear I was wearing in the arena. It was the same as my training clothes. Fine by me. I went to the training roof. In the middle was a hovercraft. I got on and they shot the tracker in me. The hovercraft started. I looked at the other tributes and realised what we really were. Twenty-four scared children. We arrived and got out, going to our separate preparation rooms. Maple came to wish me luck.

"remember, Sage. Get your hands on an axe or some knives" the guards signalled for me to get into the tube that would take me to the arena.

"good luck" Maple said as the door closed. I smiled as the tube slid upwards. Then, I was in the arena. A voice rang out into the arena.

"Let the twentieth hunger games begin!"


	8. Chapter 8

Quickly, I took in my surroundings. There was a forest to my left. To my right, there was a small mountain, though the top still had snow. The cornucopia and tributes was on an island. The water around us turned into three streams, separating the mountains, the forest and a thicker forest behind me. I shook my head. Ten seconds left. I got ready to run, my eye on an axe, glinting in the bright sunlight. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. I ran.

I darted between supplies, getting closer and closer to the axe. Suddenly a knife flew in front of me, almost hitting me. I kicked the thrower in the chest and kept running. Then I was there. I grabbed a pair of axes and started running away, snagging a backpack. I pulled it onto my back and ran to the bank of the island. As I dived in, I checked behind me. I wished I hadn't. Unter the water it was worse, the red more bright. I turned back, and swam to the other side of the river. I was in the forest section. With one last check to see if I was being followed, I let the wood swallow me up.


	9. Chapter 9

I ran, my heart beating in my ears. When I couldn't run anymore, I walked. I kept that up for about an hour. I finally stopped when I heard the cannon fire. Six deaths. A summary amount for the bloodbath. Suddenly, I saw a stream of smoke explode into the sky from nearby. Who would light a fire! Despite my gut screaming for me to run away, I walked towards it. I stopped by it, looking from behind a tree. There was a small fire, and squatting beside it was a small boy. I didn't even see him at training. He looked twelve, the youngest possible age in the games. He had dark brown messy hair, his fringe brushing his blue eyes. I walked towards him.

"put out that fire. Now."

He jumped up, stepping away from me.

"its ok, just put out the fire." I stepped towards him. "I'm Sage"

"Ash" he said, starting to put out the fire.

"allies?" I say.

"Sure" he said, looking up at me, surprised. "Oh no" he said. We could hear voices, laughter. Oh no was right. The carrers were coming.


	10. Authors Note

Writing will be on hold for a few days, but please review in this time. What do you think will happen? What will happen to Sage?

KTwriter15


	11. Chapter 10

He grabbed a tiny pack, and looked at me.

"which way? "

" follow me " I said, heading the way I was originally going. We ran. And ran. No matter how far we went, their voices were still right behind us.

" can you climb?" I said.

"I can try" he replied. We stopped at a thicker tree than the others. Quickly I hoisted myself up onto the lowest branch, and jumped for the second. Ash followed closely behind me. A minute later, we had reached the middle of the tree. I motioned for him to stop just as the carrers came into view. There were three of then, one a girl. Each had lethal looking weapons.

"which way did they go? " one said.

" dunno " said the girl, fingering an arrow tip from her quiver. I looked at Ash. He was holding a stone, ready to throw it. I opened my mouth to argue, but he put up a finger to silence me. He threw the rock and it landed about ten meters away from us. Instantly all three carrrers looked round. They ran off.

"Ash that was great!" I said. He smiled as he started to climb down.

"let's go sort out our things, I haven't even looked at my stuff yet, " I said, following him.


	12. Chapter 11

All together, me and Ash had a litre water bottle, a water skin, a sleeping bag, a box of matches, two knives and a slinky. I also picked up the pair of axes at the cornucopia. I gave Ash one of the knives, the water skin and the matches to put in his bag. He stripped the leaves off a willow branch and made it a knife belt.

"We better go, I can see a hill over there, we can get onto high ground, " I said, starting to walk away. He followed and we broke into a run. In under an hour, we were at the top of a hill.

"Know how to hunt? " I asked.

"No but I can fish"

"I saw a stream over there, maybe you can teach me"

"Sure"

We walked to the stream. There were so many fish, you could see there glistening bodies trying to get to the lake.

"First " Ash said," well need some bait"

After much hard work, we made some hooks made of cut up pieces of slinky. He showed me how to fish trout and soon we had a pile of bait, which he attached to the hooks. By attaching three or four hooks to a stick, and balancing it over the stream, it made a acceptable trap. Very soon, the pile of fish was getting bigger and bigger. It was late afternoon as we packed away, and started gutting the fish. We decided to have two each and save the rest for breakfast. The fish were cooking on a small fire, as darkness came.

"Which district do you come from? " he asked.

"Seven, you? "

"Four. " no wonder he could fish." what's life like where you live? "

"My dad is a carpenter, he has a workshop in our house. My mum washes clothes from the neighbours. She thinks the games are for the best. I don't. She is always talking about how the dark days happened when she was a child and this was for the best."

"Oh. My dad's a fisherman. He sells his fish but he keeps some for us to eat too. It's amazing living by the sea. My mum fishes for pearls, she can be gone in her boat for days. "

We finished are food then put out the fire. We found a tree with leaves hanging low and got ready to sleep. I used the sleeping bag and gave my jacket to Ash. Not a bad first day.


End file.
